


Dojima's Desires

by WicketestIshEvaWritten (IcdKoffie)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Ending, Child Abuse, Darkfic, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fake Marriage, Forced Marriage, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Sexual Coercion, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/WicketestIshEvaWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanako enters Dojima's room during a stormy night, which triggers Dojima's dark side and a series of troubling events. Takes place 10 years after P4's ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dojima's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I hate to sound like one of those squealing fangirls that go, "OMG I luv this pairing!", but... OMG I luv this pairing XD! Seriously though, I "luv" what I did with these two in my "Parenting Pleasures" fic, so I came up with more ideas. In this fic, Dojima's 52 and Nanako's 16.

Dojima’s Desires

“Chisato...uhh…” Dojima moaned as he fisted his cock while under the covers.

Heavy rain and loud thunder pierced through the house, and Dojima was having a difficult time falling asleep. So he decided to touch himself as he thought of the woman he used to share his futon with. Chisato. He missed her unlike anything else- her smile, her laugh, her kindness, her touch. Right now, he was imagining her lips on his dick.

“Oh, yeah… ooohhhh…” Dojima fisted faster.

He was so lost in his fantasy that he was caught off-guard when Nanako said:

“Daddy, I can’t sleep… I’m kinda scared…”

Damn, he must’ve forgot to lock the door. How long has she been standing there?

Removing his hand from his member, he asked, “Did you just get here?”

She nodded.

Whew. “Umm… aren’t you too old to be scared of a little storm?”

Nanako stomped. “It’s really loud! Am I bothering you? I heard you...”

So she did hear. ‘No, it’s fine. Do you want something?”

She took three steps towards the futon. “Can I… uhh… sleep with you? Just for tonight?”

Dojima jerked. Sleep with him for the night? Not _that_ kinda sleep, he knew, but the thought flashed through his mind. He was still horny and Nanako looked beautiful in the pink silk one-piece nightgown she wore. Pink… were her nipples and pussy pink too? as pink as her nightgown? Of course her nipples were; he saw them a few times before. Ugh, he couldn’t stop his train of questions.

“Yes, yes you can.” his lips moved on their own.

Bright lightning flashed and Nanako rushed to cuddle with her father. Being in such close contact caused Dojima’s mind to wander. He imagined kissing her, caressing her, undressing her, and thrusting her; it made his cock throb.

“Dad, your penis…”

The word “Dad” brought him back to reality. “Oh, sorry.” he stopped hugging her and pulled up his shorts.

Nanako sighed and pressed her body against Dojima’s. He let out a loud, low groan unconsciously.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Wrong. This was wrong. The dirty thoughts, that is. They were all wrong. That’s what Dojima had to keep telling himself.

“Nothing.”

The sound of heavy rain and thunder echoed throughout the room.

“AHH!” she hugged him tighter.

She wasn’t making this easy for him. “It’ll be ok…” he rubbed her back, which made her shiver.

“Does this feel good?” asked Dojima.

“Yeah…”

That answer gave Dojima an idea. If his daughter liked it when he stroked her back, perhaps she’ll let him touch her in other places? No, she wouldn’t fall for that, and how could he think of such a thing? It’s one thing to have a fantasy, but to trick his own daughter into fulfilling it… but she _was_ so close to him right now, and he probably won’t have this chance again.

As he was stroking Nanako’s back with his left hand and slowly slid his other hand to her ass, lightning struck and she rubbed her leg against his erection. Another moan released and Dojima grabbed Nanako’s ass while she was distracted.

“Dad, why’d you do that?”

Damn, she felt it. “Why’d I do what?” he played dumb.

“Why’d you grab my butt? Dads aren’t supposed to do that.”

He needed to come up with something, and fast. “ I was scared of the storm, so… I didn’t mean to touch you. I’m sorry.”

Silence. “You’re scared, too?”

“Yes.”

She laughed. “I didn’t know you were afraid of storms, too.”

Chuckling, Dojima said, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“I hope it calms down soon.” she yawned. “I can’t sleep.”

This was his only chance to do this; if she falls asleep, that’ll be it. And he was above raping her in her sleep. Maybe if he was subtle, he could get her to have sex with him willingly.

“I know something that’ll help you fall asleep.” said Dojima.

Nanako looked up at him. “What?”

He ran his hands up and down her back. “Can I… touch you in other places?”

She blushed and gasped, which didn’t surprise Dojima. “What- what’re you-”

More loud thunder and lightning. In response, Nanako grabbed hold of her father.

While still rubbing her back, Dojima said, “It’ll help you feel better…”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh…” he spoke in a trance-like state. “I would never lie to you.” Yeah, right. He was lying this whole time.

Nanako sighed heavily.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked in a deep voice.

Another sigh. “I guess…”

“You’ll like it even better if you’ll let me rub your hands all over your body…”

She shivered.

“Your body needs this… it’s begging for it…” by shifting his desires onto her, he felt less guilty.

A moan.

“See? This is what you want. So let me…. let me please…”  
“Ok.”

Dojima stopped rubbing his daughter’s back to roll on top of her and kiss her. At first, she squirmed and tried to push him off, but she soon began moaning into his mouth. The kiss was intoxicating; their tongues begged for entry into the other person’s mouth and Dojima roughly grinded on her. His daughter responded by kissing him harder and digging her nails into his back.

After breaking the kiss and sipping on Nanako’s lower lip, Dojima leveraged himself and asked, “Was that your first kiss?”

“It was.”

Good to hear. “Did you like it?” he already knew the answer.

“Yeah…”

“If that was your first kiss then-”

“I haven’t done anything with anyone.”

“Uhh… would you let me… go all the way with you?”

“Well-”

Thunder. Nanako yelped.

“It’ll be ok. Daddy will protect you.” he was talking to her like a child.

“I… umm… don’t know about this. Isn’t this really wrong?”

Dammit! She just had to ruin this with the “wrong” crap. But he had to calm down and think of another plan. Deep down, he knew this wasn’t right in more ways than one, but…

“Your body wants this, though. Being in denial isn’t healthy. Don’t you want me to touch you? It’ll distract you from the storm.”

As soon as he said that, lightning struck and the rain became even heavier.

Nanako jumped. “I want you to touch me, but…”

Dojima was starting to lose his patience. “But what?”

She was quiet. “I’ll regret it later. I mean, it’s still wrong.”  
This was gonna be tougher than he thought. He normally liked a challenge, but damn! This wasn’t going anywhere. A new technique had to be used.

“Just because society says it’s wrong doesn’t mean it’s true. We’re not harming anyone, and no one will find out about this. You-” using “you” statements wasn’t working, so Dojima dropped it. “I mean, _I_ need this. I haven’t had a woman since your mother died. Please, you’re the only one who can help me now. I…” he changed the tone of his voice. “I love you.”

Dear god, what did he just say? He immediately became sick to his stomach. How could he mention Chisato? Even if he gets what he wants tonight, he won’t be able to live with himself.

Nanako averted her eyes. “That’s… uhh…”

Dojima shook his head. “Nanako, I-”

“I’ll do it.”

“Huh?”

“I said I’ll be your woman. For tonight.”

That was music to his ears. She’ll let him have her for the night. Her lips, skin, breasts, tummy, thighs, and pussy- they’ll belong to him. The sick feeling went away as quickly as it came. “You made your father very happy.”

She smiled. “So, you’re gonna touch me all over my body?” she gulped. “Is that all?”

Dojima sighed. “No, no it’s not. I’ll do more than just touch you. I’ll kiss, lick, and make love to you all night.” he pressed his lips against hers and roamed his tongue in her mouth.

he broke the kiss again, rested on the left side of Nanako’s neck, and used his right hand to massage her thigh. “Do you like this?”

She shivered.

“Good.” he whispered in her ear and then sucked her neck.

“Ohh…” Nanako wrapped her arms around her father.

Dojima removed the comforter, got on his knees and started to rub his daughter’s clit with his right thumb. Her panites were already wet. “How ‘bout this?”

“Uhh!” she arched her back.  
He pressed his thumb down and rubbed it even harder. “This would feel even better if you let me take these off. Please?” he figured that if he sounded like a needy victim, that would make Nanako more comfortable.

“Go…” a groan. “ahead…”

Dojima could feel the big smile on his face as he lifted up Nanako’s nightgown and pulled down her underwear. Lightning struck yet again, which gave him a perfect opportunity to glimpse at her pretty pink pussy. It glistened so beautifully in the moonlight. His mouth began to water and he descended so he could lick it. First, he ran his tongue up and down it, scooping up the cum. Then, he slowly drove around the folds and flicked her clit.

“Ohh, Daddy… Daddy... AHH!” Nanako screamed and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

Calling him “Daddy” gave him an uneasy feeling. This was dirty… and nasty… and… it felt so good. It felt so good to break the rules, to sink into forbidden territory. He chuckled and licked her pussy like a madman.

He rose, wiped the cum off his lips with his arm, and asked in a husky voice, “Wanna see my cock?” she’ll have to see it sometime.

“...”

Instead of waiting for an answer, Dojima pulled out his pants and revealed his twitching, pre-cumming erection.

“...”

“Wanna touch it?”

She sighed and sat up so she give her dad a handjob. Damn… it’s been a long time since anyone has touched his dick. Nanako fisted him faster and he cried out.

“Oooh… now suck it. Please.” Dojima commanded while removing his shirt.

Nanako wrapped her lips around his dick and sucked on the head before taking in all off it. But Dojima couldn’t wait, so he grabbed some of her hair and gently pushed her further. This was new for; she was gagging and trying to release herself from his grip.

“Just a little more…” Dojima pushed her to the bed and began to thrust in her hot mouth. His dick was knocking against her throat, and he soon came and let go of her hair. As soon as she was freed, Nanako got off her dad’s cock and coughed while placing her left hand on her chest.

After his daughter calmed down, Dojima asked, “Are you ok, sweetie?” he knew she wasn’t, both physically and mentally.

Cough. “Yeah…”

“That’s good.” he played in her hair, then helped her take off her nightgown.

In embarassment, Nanako gasped and covered her breasts.

Dojima chucked. “Ha, there’s no need to do that.” he removed her hands from her boobs and kissed her, gliding his hands all over her smooth body.

She shivered and rubbed her dad’s back in return. The kiss became deeper and Dojima decided to use this time to enter her. Carefully. Her moans turned into gasps, and he knew he should’ve asked and warned her first. But she said she’d let him have her virginity, and he was sure she knew the basics of sex. Hmm… her tight, wet, hot pussy felt so right.

It was a struggle, but Nanako finally managed to break the kiss. “Dad, this hurts…” she sounded like she was gonna cry.

He pressed his body even closer against hers and said in her ear, “I’m sorry…” No, he wasn’t. If he was, he wouldn’t be doing this.

Dojima was almost there though. Almost fully inside her. There was no turning back at this point, and that was fine to him. This felt too good for him to return to the bleak, sexless, socially acceptable lifestyle he has had to deal with for years. No, this was _much_ better.

He let out a lengthy moan. “Does it still hurt?”

“A little.”

“It’ll be fine.” he made soft kisses on her neck.

She laughed. “Dad, this tickles! Ha ha!”

“Heh…” he stopped with the kisses and placed her back down gently.

He then impaled her, since she didn’t tell him to pull out. So this was ok in his mind, and with her wrapping her legs around his waist and screaming in pleasure in response, she must want it as bad as he did.

“Oh, Nanako, you’re such a good girl!” Dojima yelled as his dick grinded against Nanako’s wet walls.  
“Daddy, ahh…”

“ _That’s right, keep calling me ‘Daddy’..._ ” despite what he was doing, he liked being called that.

Loved it even. Because at the end of the day, he was Nanako’s father. And he was a damn good one deep down inside. Some cultures allow men to sleep with their kids, and now he can see why. In his mind, it was better for his daughter to sleep with him, the man who truly cares for her, than some punk who’ll just fuck and leave her.

It was a downpour out there, and Nanako’s pussy was getting wetter and wetter with every thrust. Dojima wondered whether he should cum inside her or not. Pregnancy was an issue, but it wouldn’t be enjoyable for either of them if he withdrew. What the hell, he’ll risk it. He can always buy some morning-after pills tomorrow.

“NANAKO!” he yelled and introduced his liquid into her pussy.

“Ahh!” she screamed.

They were both panting, and eventually Dojima rolled off her.

“That felt good, but it hurt a little.” Nanako said.

“It’s like that at first, but next time that won’t happen.” he assured.

Yes, there was gonna be a next time. There had better be. Because Dojima always gets what he wants. _Always._

“I see…”

“Is the storm still bothering you?”

A flash of lightning. “Sorta.”

Great, he could do more things with her. He got back on top of her and said in a husky voice, “Like I promised, I’m gonna lick and kiss you all night.” he seized her lips and trailed down her body.

They didn’t get any sleep, because Dojima was too busy sipping on and flicking his tongue on her salty skin. Nanako trembled as her dad’s lips and tongue touched every area of her delicate body. No matter how many times Dojima kissed on her tummy or licked the flowing juices on her thighs, he never got tired of it.

The reason was simple: he was tired of being the “good guy” all the time. It felt amazing, both figuratively and literally, to break the rules for a change.

The next morning was like any other strangely enough. Nanako made breakfast, although she didn't say anything.

“About last night…” Dojima finally broke the silence.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” she said while cutting her pancakes.

Understandable. “You didn’t like it?”

After she swallowed, Nanako answered, “It’s not that. I just wanna forget about it. I was vulnerable.”

Indeed, she was. Smart girl for realising that. Getting her to sleep with him again was gonna be tough. “But I helped you feel better, didn’t I?”

Blushing, she replied, “Well, yeah…”

“So I was only doing what you wanted me to.” he was projecting his wishes onto her again.

Nanako gasped.

“You _did_ want to have sex with me, right? I didn’t force you, did I?” he had to make sure.

“Kinda, and not really…”

That was good enough. “See? It’s all good.” he got up and walked up to her. “We have a good thing going…” he kissed her on the lips. “don’t we?” another kiss, deeper this time. “Let’s not ruin a good thing, ok?”

Nanako stared at him for a while. “I guess.”

She wasn’t exactly saying “yes”, but Dojima could easily turn that around. “Think of it as quality father and daughter time. You _do_ wanna spend time with your dad, don’t you?” he brought her head to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

Ahh, _yes_. “Good girl.” he kissed her on the forehead.

Sex became a regular routine for them. Usually, Dojima would walk up to his daughter, hug her, kiss her, fondle her, and ask if she’d let him take it further. Some convincing was necessary; he’d make himself look pathetic by saying he just wanted to be with her and how “sad” he felt. That always did the trick. The more he manipulated her, the less guilty he felt about it, because the results were worth it.

Yes, the sex was pleasurable, but there was a deeper reason. Dojima was finally able to release the side of him that he kept at bay for years, as he released his cum all over Nanako’s body and licked it off. Or scoop it up with his dick and she’d suck it. Damn, she sucks him off just like her mother used to. Anyway, sometimes they’d do stuff in public places; the thought of someone catching him a, a man of the law, doing unspeakable things with his own daughter turned him on even more.

“Now ride me like that pony you wanted when you were little.” Dojima commanded. They were in his room tonight.

After Nanako stopped sucking her father’s cock, she positioned herself and slowly let it enter her. Then, she began bouncing on him and he grabbed onto her hips as she swayed her body back and forth, side to side. She must be enjoying these little encounters.

“Ohh, Nanako, baby, ride it!”

“Daddy, I… ahh!” she came on his stomach and collapsed on him.

A quiet moan came out of him and he filled her up with his semen.

They were breathing heavily, and their bodies were drenched in sweat. Once she calmed down, Nanako rolled off of Dojima.

“Dad?” she snuggled with him.

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk?”

Oh, no. _Talking_. Of course, that was probably why she agrees to have sexual contact with him. Well, it was the least he could do; if he was gonna keep up the “I’m a good father” charade, he needed to _act_ like one. “Sure!”

“School’s been something else lately. First, a new kid from Osaka transfers to our class and he has an attitude. Then…”

They talked for what seemed like an hour. It wasn’t too bad; she talked about school, and he talked about work. Things they talked about before all this started.

“...and he got fired. Work can be a pain in the ass.” Dojima stated.

Nanako laughed. “School’s a pain in the ass too.”

Both of them chuckled. “Yeah, I remember my school days.”

“What was school like when the dinosaurs lived?” she joked.

“Funny. It was…”

A few minutes went by.

“Hmm, school was about the same back then.” said Nanako.

“Yeah, school hasn’t changed much since the dinosaur ages.” he chuckled.

“Ha ha!”

“I’m a good father.” that came outta nowhere, but he mainly said that to convince himself.

There was silence. “You are.” she smiled.

Did she really mean that? Probably not. “Thanks.” he kissed her on the cheek. “Goodnight.” he fell asleep.

Dojima started feeling ashamed after that night, so he went to Junes to buy Nanako a gift, as an “apology” for sleeping with her. He’ll do this for now on, to show her that he really was a good father. A damn good one. He needed to keep telling himself that.

One night, Dojima came home late from work so he was pretty tired.

“I’m home.” he closed the door.

Nanako was in the living room watching TV. “Hi, Dad.” she didn’t reach out to hug him, which no surprise since that often led to sex.

“Hi, sweetie.” he sat on the couch some feet away from her. “How’re you?”

“Fine. We’ll be having a parent-student thing at school and I was hoping you could make it.” she looked at him.

He shrugged. “Sure. I’ll be there.”

“Will you really?”

“You don’t trust me?” of course she didn’t.

She nodded. “I do.”

“Good.” he looked at her and grabbed his crotch. “Wanna show me how much you trust me?”

Nanako sighed, stood up, walked up to her dad, got on her knees, and pulled out his cock. First, she licked on the tip, then she took the rest on it in inch by inch; Dojima grabbed her hair as she began bobbing her head. With a few loud sucks, he came in her mouth and let her go.

“Do you trust me?” his voice was sharp.

“Always…” she sounded submissive; it was sexy.

He smirked. “Lovely! So… do you wanna go to my room?” he wasn’t tired anymore.

She stood up. “No, not tonight.”

So she wasn’t submissive after all. He didn’t think she’d say “no”. “No?” he look disappointed.

“I don’t want to.” she raised her voice.

“No need to yell, it’s fine.” he got up and began walking away. “By the way, about that school thing, I might not be able to show up.” that trick might work.

She puffed. “Fine. I changed my mind.”

Thought so. “Meet me in my room when you’re ready.” he went to his room.

When Dojima woke up after the sex, he noticed that Nanako wasn’t laying next to him. Hmm, maybe she tip-toed to her room. Fine by him; he could understand why she didn't wanna say with him. He missed her though.

He opened the bathroom door and heard the shower running. After he peed and washed his hands, Dojima pulled back the curtain and stepped in.

“Hi, sweetie.” he cupped Nanako’s cheeks. “Didn’t know you sometimes liked taking showers so late at night.” he kissed her.

“I… uhh…”

Another slow, passionate kiss. “No need to explain.” he pressed his body against hers, captured her lips yet again, and ran his hands on her hips and thighs.

In response, Nanako moaned in her father’s mouth and journeyed her hands on his back. Dojima broke the kiss, sucked on the left side of his daughter’s neck, and wrapped her right leg around his waist. She shivered and groaned, and her thought she was ready for him, so he sid inside her. When his dick fully cogged her walls, Dojima began pounding her, with his rock-hard dick grinding so smoothly against her slick pussy. They needed to touch each other more roughly, and their bodies became hotter and hotter and begged for more, and the steaming water raining down on them wasn’t helping either. Nanako rocked her hips against her father’s rhythms; her body was pleading for his liquid. He gave her what she needed by finally cumming. After resting, he pulled out, turned the water off, and carried her to his room, their bodies still wet.

This time she’ll stay there for the night.

The next day, Dojima took a trip over to Junes to buy Nanako a sexy swimsuit. Summer _was_ around the corner. A swimsuit… that reminded him that the had one of her panties somewhere in his car. After purchasing the swimsuit, he searched for it and found it under the back seat. He hooped on the driver’s seat, with the panties in hand. Holding them gave him an idea; he pulled out his cock and fisted it using the panties. The silky feel caused Dojima to shiver, but the fact he could get caught was what really excited him. Though not many people were there at this time of day, which was a good thing.

Fantasies of thrusting Nanako soon filled Dojima’s mind, and he closed his eyes and moaned as he fisted faster. The silky panties felt almost like their wearer’s silky pussy, and he spilled his cum all over it, imagining he came inside Nanako as she screamed “Daddy!”. He growled, cleaned himself up with some spare napkins, shoved his dick back in his pants, and drove home.

“Hi, sweetie! Guess what? I bought you something!” he exclaimed when he came home.

His daughter jumped off the couch. “Really? What?”

He walked up to her and pulled out the lime green swimsuit. “This.” he smiled.

She didn’t smile with him. “Oh, uh, thanks…”

He pretended not to notice her frown. “I was thinking about summer break. See? I’m a good father.” if he says it enough, maybe she’ll believe him.

Accepting the gift, Nanako said, “It’s cute! I can’t wait to wear it!”

His face let up. “Oh, really? Wear it now, then.”

She looked shocked. “Right here and now?”

“Yes.”

Nanako gulped and nervously removed her top and bra.

Unimpressed, Dojima said, “C’mon, you can put on a better show than that!”

Sighing, she opened her legs a little, slapped her arms on her chest and slowly trailed them down to unbutton her jeans. Then, she wiggled out of them, and took her time to pull her panties down.

Dojima smirked and pulled out his dick as well as the panties that stuffed in his pocket. “That’s better.” he started fisting his dick. “Now put on that bikini.”

She did just that.

“Nice. you look very nice in that.” he took out his phone with his free hand and snapped a picture. “Strike some poses.”

He took a picture of every pose she made- some very sexy ones if he must say so. This could be considered child pornography, but who cares? No one will ever find out, and Nanako wouldn’t tell a soul because she loved having sex with him, and she loved _him_.

“Alright, that’s enough.” he stuffed his phone into his pocket. “Let’s put that swimsuit to the test.” he scrolled to her. “Right here and now.” he embraced and stole a kiss from her.

The bikini didn’t come off; thrusting her from the front was difficult and didn’t feel as good, but it was still something different and kinky. Tonight, Dojima introduced something new- anal sex. His fat cock could barely fit into Nanako’s tight ass, but eventually it was worth it for both of them.

Taking hot pictures wasn’t enough; Dojima soon began to tape their sexual encounters, without Nanako knowing. They were kinda like home movies, with him talking to her like a kid. If someone got a hold of the videos, he’d be looking at some serious jail time.

He put one of them to good use one day by watching it in a living room, fully naked and fisting his cock. Damn, he couldn’t wait for Nanako to wrap her lips around it.

“Dad, I’m home.” she locked the door.

“Hi.” he turned to her.

Nanako walked up to her father, and she looked mortified at what was on TV. Dojima laughed hysterically; her look was priceless.

“Come and suck my cock,” he ordered.

She dropped her bookbag, got on her knees, and licked the pre-cum off his member.

“Mmm… more tongue..” he moaned.

Her tongue was now on the bottom of his shaft, licking her way to the top. While grabbing onto her hair, Dojima took the remote and put up the volume by two notches. Hearing both of them moan was a turn on to him. That alone made him cum on Nanako’s shirt.

“Looks like you’ll have to take that off.” Dojima said. “And take off your pants.”

Off came the shirt and pants, and Nanako stepped to her dad and kissed him, melting in his arms. Their hands explored every imperfection of the other person’s body, and Dojima’s throbbing ccok found its way into his daughter’s welcoming slit. They moaned into each other’s mouths, and made love on the couch.

Too bad Dojima didn’t have have his phone with him.

A month or so passed, with Dojima still having sex with his flesh and blood. Although he liked doing that, he felt like there was something missing. It dawned on him that he didn’t just need sex- he also needed companionship. Nanako would be happy to hear that. Actually, she’d want to hear that he didn’t want a sexual relationship with her anymore. That wasn’t gonna happen though. Not while he was still breathing.

Dojima was walking around the living room when he noticed an old family picture, back when Chisato was still alive. The family they once were. An uneasy feeling went through him when he looked at it, but he shrugged it off. Nanako… she looks exactly like her mother now, except the hair. If she got it cut, she’d look like the younger version of his ex-wife. A new wife… maybe that’s what he needed! Getting one didn’t really occur to him, but Nanako would be the perfect candidate.

First, Dojima had to find the rings, then his tux; he didn’t feel like buying new ones, plus he wanted to recapture on old memory. But it’d be necessary to buy Nanako a bride’s dress, any one of her choosing. Eventually, he was able to find what he was looking for, buried deep in his room closet, like how he buried memories of Chisato deep in his mind.

He went back into the living room with the ring box in hand; he sat on the couch, eagerly waiting for his wife-to-be to come home.

“I’m home.” Nanako closed the door and walked to her father.

Dojima met her halfway with his right hand behind his back. “Marry me.” he blurted out.

Her eyes widened and she took two steps back. “W-what?”

Giving her the illusion of choice, he rephrased it, “Will you marry me?”

“No…”

He jerked. “No?”

She nodded. “That’s what I said.”

He took a step towards her, and she stepped away. “But if you said ‘yes’, your father would be happy…”

“My answer’s still no.” she backed into the fridge.

Dojima rushed towards her, pinning her with his free hand. “Say yes.”

“No…”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to marry you! I… want this to stop!”

Wow, she’s a brave one. Not too easy to mold. “You _do_ want to be my wife, and you don’t want to stop sleeping with me. You know that. You like it when I touch all over your body. Over and over again.” classic mind trick.

She averted her eyes. That must’ve done it.

“Think of it as playing house.” he suggested and placed Chisato’s ring on Nanako’s right ring finger. “Let’s celebrate.” his lips found hers and he dragged her to his room.

The “celebration” was wonderful, at least for Dojima. He felt guilty about how he treated Nanako, so he went outta his way to make this pleasurable for her, asking her if he liked what he was doing. Of course she didn’t, but her body was screaming “yes”. While making love to her, he’d say what a great father he was and what a great “husband” he’d be. He was a great father… that wasn’t engraved in his head yet.

Wedding plans were in the works. They went wedding shopping and Nanako got a bride’s dress. Before going home, Dojima took his daughter to the salon so her hair could be styled similar to Chisato’s.

“You look perfect now…” he said when they hopped back into the car. “Chisato.” that just slipped, but she truly looked like her. His life was now almost perfect.

Sunday was the day of the wedding. It was a very small one obviously, with a cake, some snacks, and a homemade dinner. Dojima rented a video camera to tape it all.

“Do you promise to honor, cherish, and obey me?” he asked. They were in the living room.

“Yes.”

“And I promise to honor, cherish, and protect you.” he replaced “obey” with “protect”- she was the one who’ll obey him. “I’ll be a wonderful husband.” he kissed his “bride”. “Let’s eat, and then... the honeymoon.”

They ate until they were full, rested on the couch, and took off to Dojima’s room.

Oh yeah, now this… _this_ was the best sex ever. Definitely what he yearned for. His body and soul felt in sync with hers with every touch, kiss, lick, and thrust.

“Wanna move in to my room?” he asked when they were cuddling.

“Huh?”

“Since we’re a married couple, we should sleep together,” he made himself clearer.

Silence. “But we’re not really married…”

Breaking her was tough, and he was running outta options. Perhaps he should consult a psychology book. “Sure we are! I gave you a ring, didn’t I?” he sounded upbeat.

“Yes, but-”

“See, exactly!” he calmed down. “Look, no man will ever care about you as much as I do. I love you.” he held her tighter.

Nanako said nothing.

“I really meant that.” he was trying to get her to say something.

“Really?”

“I would never lie to you.”

She sighed. “I know…”

“Spend nights with me?”

“Fine. I will.”

Dojima smiled. “You made me very happy. You’re a good wife.”

They talked for a while, and then fell asleep.

As a couple, the Dojimas spent a lot of time together outside the bedroom. Dojima cherished it, although there was still something missing, something that would make his life absolutely ideal. A family. He wanted to have a kid with Nanako. That wasn’t a good idea, he knew, because the baby would be proof of what he was doing, and not to mention the complications of having an incest child. However, it was what he desired at the end of the day.

He came home and saw his “wife” cleaning the living room. What an obedient little wife she was. “Good evening, sweetie.”

Turning off the vacuum, Nanako greeted, “Hi!”

He walked up to her. “How’re you?”

“Fine.”

“That’s good.” he played in her shortened hair and locked tongues with her. “When you’re done, let’s make a baby.”

Her face turned pale. “Are you serious?”

He scowled. “I am. Stop taking those birth control pills starting today. I wanna be a father.”

She gulped. “But you _are_ one. I’m your daughter.”

Snapping, Dojima yelled, “No, you’re not! Not anymore!”

The sweat dropped from Nanako’s forehead and she backed away from Dojima. “Dad, you’re freaking me out…”

“Don’t call me ‘dad’!” he stomped towards her. Hearing ‘dad’ bought him to reality.

Nanako backed into a wall, and Dojima had her at the palm of his hand.

“I just… I just wanna start a new family with you. It’ll be ok. I promise.” he pressed his body against hers and kissed her.

He tried to run his hands on her hips when she pushed him, almost knocking him over. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I can’t take this anymore!” she sounded tearful. “This is… you’re disgusting! Disgusting Daddy!” she took off the ring and threw it at his chest. “I don’t wanna even call you my dad anymore! You… make me sick!”

That was a mouthful. Disgusting? Sick? Yeah, he was both of those things, but he was in too deep to stop now. What he wanted so close, so obtainable. Someone to replace what was taken from him, to have his children, to make him happy again. Nanako matched all the criteria, and he loved her for that. If she were to leave him, who else would he have sex with? Who else would do the household chores?

“Nanako-” he stepped towards her, but she kicked him in the stomach. He didn’t feel a thing.

After picking up the ring, he slowly stepped towards her in an intimidating way. Fear was written on Nanako’s face, and she trembled.

“Don’t do that again.” he grabbed her left shoulder and squeezed it, showing her who was in charge.

She nodded.

Returning to normal, Dojima let go of her and said, “You’ll be a mother and bear my children. It’ll be like playing house, remember? Now, we’ll make love and talk about our future baby. Sound good?”

She looked away. “Yes, honey…”

“You’re a good wife.” he dragged her to his room.

He meant what he said. They made passionate love and discussed the future, just like a husband. Then, he listened to Nanako talk about school, just like a father.

Because that was what a good husband and father did.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty twisted, huh? Im'ma sicko XD.


End file.
